Dusche der Gefühle
by KplMario
Summary: Oneshot! Harry kommt vom Training und sehnt sich nach einer Dusche! ACHTUNG: Sexscene! Hinterlast ein Review - wenn ihr noch so einen Oneshot wollt, oder was gegen solche habt! Made by Cute Lily


**Die Dusche der Gefühle! – Oneshot H/Hr **

Vom Quidditchtraining ausgelaugt wollte er nichts sehnlicher als eine warme Dusche, um seine müden Gliedmaßen zu entspannen.  
Bereits halb schlafend zog er sich in seinem Zimmer die nassen Sachen aus und lief mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt hinaus, um ins Bad zu gelangen.  
Als Schulsprecher genoss er den Luxus im Turm ein eigenes Bad zu besitzen, das er sich natürlich mit seiner Partnerin teilte, und wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten war Hermine ist.  
Er ließ die Wendeltreppe hinter sich, stolperte einmal, wobei sein Handtuch gefährlich rutschte und stieg die letzten Stufen herab.  
Hermine blickte von ihrem Buch auf, als sie ihn kommen hörte.  
Behaglich warm war es in ihrem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin gewesen.  
Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass das Abendessen lange vorbei war.  
Innerlich stöhnte sie. Wenn er weiterhin nichts aß, würde er noch zusammenbrechen!  
"Alles okay, Harry?", fragte sie und riskierte einen Blick auf den leichten Ansatz von Muskeln an seinem Bauch. Sie schluckte hart.  
Mittlerweile müsste sie es gewöhnt sein, ihn derart lädiert und unbekleidet zu sehen aber sie kam nicht darüber hinweg, dass er ein unbekanntes Gefühl in ihr auslösen konnte.  
"Ja, alles in bester Ordnung. Ich will mir nur schnell den Dreck vom Leib waschen."  
Sie dachte an Schlamm, Ruß, gebräunte, nackte Haut und einen Harry, der Dinge mit ihr anstellte, die sie sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht wagte.  
Woher ihr plötzliches Verlangen kam, wusste sie nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihn auf schmerzliche Art und Weise begehrte.  
Sie folgte seinen Bewegungen, viel mehr seinem süßen Po, der sich im Handtuch abgrenzte, mit leidenschaftlichen Augen.  
Ihr wurde heiß und kalt und sie wusste, dass jedes Lesen nun zwecklos war.  
Sie könnte sich eh nicht konzentrieren.  
Immer wieder kreuzte ein drahtiger, sehniger Manneskörper vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf und sie spürte das Jucken in ihren Fingerspitzen.  
"Hermine?", schallte es aus dem Bad.  
Sie versuchte, unbeteiligt zu klingen.  
"Ja, was ist?"  
"Kannst du mir vielleicht den Rücken waschen?"  
'Hm, nichts lieber als das!', dachte sie und wurde ein bisschen rot.  
Er benahm sich ja wie ein Ehemann, der seine Frau um derartiges bitten konnte.  
"Ich komme sofort."  
Ihre Handflächen wurden feucht und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie das Buch fester hielt, es schützend an ihre Brust drückte.  
'Nun geh schon, Mädchen!', machte sie sich selbst Mut.  
'Nur die Ruhe bewahren. Ein Hormonstau ist nichts Ungewöhnliches! Du kommst damit klar!'  
Sie öffnete die Tür und ein heißer Dampf wallte ihr entgegen.  
Sein Duschbadgeruch hing in der Luft und schien den ganzen Raum auszufüllen.  
Sie mochte diese unvergleichliche Note. Ein herbes Aroma, das gepaart mit Moschus wahre Wunder beim weiblichen Geschlecht auszulösen vermochte.  
Leider auch bei ihr, denn ihre Knie wurden augenblicklich weich.  
Einen Moment blieb sie unschlüssig stehen.  
"Wie soll ich dir denn bitte den Rücken waschen, Mr. Potter, wenn du in der Dusche bist?", fragte sie in ihrer typisch schnippischen Art.  
Niemand konnte ihr den Schneid abkaufen. Nicht einmal ein athletisch gebauter Astralkörper ihres besten Freundes.  
"Du könntest mit rein kommen, Hermine", flüsterte er und schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen.  
Vorhin war er doch noch so müde gewesen. Jetzt schien er plötzlich voller geweckter Energien zu sein. Was war nur los?  
"Dann werden meine Sachen aber nass", erwiderte sie.  
"Dann zieh sie eben aus. Mich stört es nicht." Konnte sie da etwas Scheinheiliges hinter seiner Stimme hören? War das etwa kalkuliert von ihm?  
"Hättest du gerne, nicht wahr, Mr. Potter!"  
"Und wenn es so wäre?"; flüsterte er heiser und ihre Haut begann zu prickeln.  
Versuchte er sie gerade zu verführen?  
"Nein, ich komme nicht herein."  
"Auch gut", sagte er und schwang sich aus der Duschkabine, "dann komme ich eben zu dir."  
Unweigerlich senkte sich ihr Blick, um herauszufinden, wie er ausgestattet war.  
Eine Augenbraue hob sich anerkennend.  
Er schien nicht im Mindesten berührt zu sein. Als wäre es normal, was er tat.  
Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, streifte dabei den Träger ihres Tops ein wenig herunter.  
Was, bei Merlin, machte er grade?  
"Ich mag dieses Top, Hermine. Es passt sich so perfekt an deinen Körper an."  
Sein Finger strich über die Mulde ihres Schlüsselbeins.  
Er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, verringerte den Abstand weiter.  
Fast konnte sie seinen nassen Körper durch das dünne Top und die Boxershorts hindurch spüren. Ja, sie schlief mit Boxershorts. Und? War das ein Verbrechen?  
Sie konnte sich ihm nicht entziehen, als er wieder näher kam, seine schimmernde, feuchte Haut ihr Top berührte und es sich voll Wasser sog, sodass man ihre Brustwarzen sehen musste.  
"Mhm", flüsterte er, "so, wie ich das sehe, bist du erregt! Deine Nippel haben sich aufgestellt."  
Sie errötete bis in die Haarwurzeln.  
Doch auch bei ihm regte sich etwas in seinem Schoß.  
"Das musst du gerade sagen! Guck dich selbst an! Dein Ständer wächst und wächst und … wächst!"  
Sie keuchte.  
Alle Scham fiel von ihr ab, als er sie in eine Umarmung zog.  
"Jetzt bist du auch nass, als komm mit duschen, Liebes."  
Er hatte Recht, stellte sie fest und sie ließ sich an der Hand in die Dusche ziehen.  
Das warme Wasser prasselte auf ihren Körper und entlockte ihr ein angenehmes Seufzen.  
Noch immer stand er ganz dicht, schob ihr Top ein wenig herunter und betrachtete ihre Brüste. Ihre Shorts folgten.  
Sie ließ ihn gewähren, obwohl sie nicht wusste, warum sie das taten, was sie gerade im Inbegriff waren, zu tun.  
"Darf ich?"; fragte er und strich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, mit dem Daumen über ihre eine Brustwarze.  
Hermine keuchte erschrocken.  
"Ha… Harry!"  
"Sch… Kleines, lass mich mal machen."  
Sein Daumen streichelte ihre harte Knospe und er mochte das Gefühl. Seine andere Hand knetete ihre andere Brust.  
Feuer schoss aus ihren Augen, während er sie liebkoste. Ihre Arme legten sich um seine Hüften.  
"Du bist schön."  
Sie strahlte, was in einem lustvollen Blick unterging, als er sich herabbeugte und plötzlich seine Lippen auf ihre Brustwarze drückte. Sie stakste ihm in die Zunge und er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ein bisschen zu knabbern, zu saugen, zu lecken.  
Hermine entwichen immer wieder kleine Seufzer, die ihn anstachelten.  
Ihre Hände umschlossen seinen Po und drückten ihn. Bei dieser Berührung verdrehte er sekundenlang die Augen.  
Sie war kräftig.  
Irgendwann ließ er von ihren Brüsten ab und wandte sich ihrem betörenden Erdbeermund zu.  
Aufreizend küsste er sie, verfing sich mit ihrer Zunge und tanzte einen sinnlichen Tanz mit ihr.  
Sie ging auf bei dieser Zärtlichkeit.  
"Bist du feucht, Liebes?", flüsterte er ihr ungehalten ins Ohr und knabberte an einem Ohrläppchen.  
"Oh ja!"  
Der warme Duschregen sensibilisierte ihre Hautporen und machte sie für ihn empfänglich. Das ihre Sachen bereits unachtsam aus der Dusche geschmissen worden waren, hatte sie bei all der Hitze nicht bemerkt. Lästige Kleidung musste halt raus!  
Er küsste ihren Hals und suchte mit seiner Zunge nach einem Anhaltspunkt, an welcher Stelle sie am empfindlichsten war.  
"Darf ich… ach, egal. Ich tu es einfach."  
Seine rechte Hand wanderte an ihrem Bauch herab. Vorsichtig streichelte er die erhitzte, nasse Haut. Bis er zu ihren weichen, runden Schenkeln kam.  
Mit seinem Knie öffnete er sie.  
Seine Finger strichen über ihre Lustperle und sie keuchte tief ausatmend. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich immer schneller.  
"Das fühlt sich gut an, nicht!"  
Er rieb ihre Scham ein wenig intensiver, verstärkte seinen Druck.  
Sie stöhnte kehlig.  
"Mer-lin."  
Er drückte eine Fingerspitze an ihre Pforte, glitt einmal kurz hinein und wieder hinaus, nur, um sie zu necken.  
"Harry!"  
"Entspann dich. Ich will dich ein bisschen verwöhnen."  
Und sie ließ sein Treiben zu.  
Spannte sich an und entspannte wieder.  
Seine Erregung steckte zwischen ihren Beinen, während er einen zweiten Finger in sie schob, was sie mit einem neuerlichen Stöhnen quittierte.  
Die Qual der Lust wurde zu einer süßen Folter. Heizte sie auf, sodass sie nur noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte: Der, genommen zu werden.  
"Harry, steck ihn rein! Ich will mehr!"  
Er schmunzelte über ihre Wortwahl, gehorchte jedoch nicht.  
Plötzlich legten sich zwei Hände um seinen Freudenspender. Er zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn rieb, fest und gleichmäßig. Ihr Fingernagel zog eine heiße Spur hinter sich her und es begann in seinem Schoß zu pochen.  
"Nimm mich, Harry! Als würde dein Leben davon abhängen!"  
Es genoss es, sie zu triezen.  
Er steckte seine Eichel in sie. Ein zarter Stoß. Zog sich zurück. Rieb an ihrem Eingang. Löste eine Welle der Ekstase aus. Küsste sie, um ihr Stöhnen zu schlucken und ergriff eine Brust, um sie zu kneten, während die andere Hand ihr Bein anhob.  
"Soll ich dich wirklich nehmen?", fragte er leise, kaum Herr über seine Sinne.  
"Ja, oh ja, wie ein Bulle. Hart. Tief."  
Er wurde wahnsinnig bei dieser erotischen Hermine.  
Es knisterte.  
Und mit einem einzigen, heftigen Stoß trieb er sich ganz in sie.  
"Schande!", stöhnte sie, als er ganz in ihr war.  
"Schling deine Beine um meine Hüften."  
Sie tat es und das war sein Startsignal.  
Er bewegte sich in ihr.  
Schnell. Hart und Tief. Wie sie es wollte.  
Immer wieder entließ sie ihn und nahm ihn wieder auf. Ein wahres Feuerinferno loderte in ihnen, das durch die Dusche nur noch gesteigert wurde.  
"Harry."  
"Hermine." Sie stöhnten heftig.  
Und er verlor die Kontrolle, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang, um sich halten zu können.  
Er pumpte wie ein Stier, als sich ihre Muskeln um seinen Penis schlossen und er in ihre Enge eingehüllt wurde. Mit einem Aufschrei rollte ihr Orgasmus heran, überwältigte sie und zog auch ihn mit sich.  
Er entlud seinen heißen Samen in ihr und genoss das Gefühl, das in Schauern durch seinen Körper jagte.  
Erschöpft ließen sie voneinander ab und traten, ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen, aus der Duschkabine.  
Harry trocknete sie mit seinem Handtuch ab und streichelte dabei ihre Brüste. Den Po. Die Hüften.  
Schneller als ihr lieb war, war sie wieder erregt.  
Und auch sein großer Vorsprung ließ nicht auf sich warten.  
Nach ein paar heißen Küssen und Streicheleinheiten drehte sich Hermine zum Waschbecken um. Sie stütze sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Waschtisch und bot ihm ihre Kehrseite an.  
Er seufzte, als es in tieferen Regionen mächtig zu ziehen begann.  
"Und jetzt, sei mein Hengst!"  
Was sagte sie da nur wieder!  
Er konnte nicht anders, ging auf sie zu, drang in sie ein und besorgte es ihr von hinten. Sie passte sich seinen Stößen an und war froh, über das Feuer, das er in ihr erneut entfachte.  
"Geil…"  
"Jaaa."  
"Mach schon, Harry!"  
Und das tat er…  
Erschöpft verließen sie schließlich das Bad.  
Sie saßen noch eine Weile schweigend vor dem Kamin. Immer wieder glitten die Blicke zwischen ihnen hin und her. Keiner bemerkte es.  
Schließlich seufzte Harry, klappte das Buch zu und schaute Hermine direkt an.  
"Liebes, ich möchte, dass du eines weißt."  
Sie wandte sich ihm zu.  
"Wir sind erwachsen, Harry. Ab und zu unverbindlichen Sex zu haben, ist nicht schlimm, oder findest du nicht?"  
Er sah sie irritiert an.  
"Jaaa, nun, ich denke, du hast Recht."  
"Wir können sooft, wie wir wollen. Vorausgesetzt, du willst noch mal!"  
Sie hob neckisch eine Augenbraue.  
Er schnaubte.  
"Natürlich will ich. Du bist eine fantastische Frau und ich liebe dich. Warum sollte ich dich nicht wollen!"  
Als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da gesagt hatte, war sie schon bei ihm. Drückte seine Hände in das Sofa und küsste hingebungsvoll seinen Hals.  
Ihre Zunge wanderte zu seinem Ohrläppchen.  
"Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest und ich bin froh darüber."  
"Aber…", hauchte er.  
"Glaubst du, mir würde unverbindlicher Sex reichen?"  
Er stöhnte, als ihre Hand in seiner Hose verschwand, um dort etwas zum Leben zu erwecken, nachdem sie schon wieder gelüstete.  
"Liebe mich, Harry, die ganze Nacht!"

AN: Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das alle Rechte an den Ideen und der Geschichte selbst bei der ursprünglichen Autorin Cute_Lily liegen!


End file.
